


Kind Of Like A West Side Story

by backitup_baby



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, babies from the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backitup_baby/pseuds/backitup_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hijinks of Kitty Lopez-Fabray as she gets caught up in a mess with Jake Puckerman, son of Noah and Mercedes Puckerman, and Marley Hudson, daughter of Finn and Rachel Hudson. Santana and Quinn aren't quite sure where they went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind Of Like A West Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> We see in “Glease” that Kitty has a sleepover and all girls are in her bedroom and you see Kitty’s bedroom and you can tell so much from a character by being in their bedroom. It’s going to be fun to see Kitty’s playpen. I walked in and saw a girl who is very privileged: She has a lot of medals and trophies. It’s very obvious that Kitty is used to winning and her parents see her as No. 1 and that perpetuates this sense of entitlement that we’ve seen so far. - Becca Tobin
> 
> AKA: I wrote fic where Kitty is Quinntana’s child and she’s hung up on Jake, Puckcedes’ child.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

**September.**

“Why don’t you tell mama what happened at school today?” Quinn asks Kitty, beaming at her over the dining room table.

“I…” Kitty smiles, and Santana notes that the happy expression on her face actually seems genuine. Santana takes this, as well as the proud look on Quinn’s face, to mean that there’s good news on the horizon. “Jake asked me out.” Santana cocks an eyebrow, amused, as both she and Quinn squeal loudly and triumphantly. “Isn’t that great, mama?”

“I can’t vouch for his father, but I know Mercedes raised that boy right,” Santana says, reaching for her glass of wine. “So I guess you can go out with him.”

“Santana,” Quinn says, sternly. “Don’t rain on her parade. Jake’s always been perfectly polite and chivalrous to our little Kitty cat.” She reaches out and strokes Kitty’s blonde hair lovingly.

“Fine.” Santana’s really not that bothered. She and Quinn raised Kitty to take no shit from anyone, after all.

Quinn smiles at her quickly, thankfully, before turning her attention back to their daughter. “Now, remember what we told you when you had your first boyfriend in 8th grade?” Kitty looks up and beams at Quinn before the two of them say, in unison: “Always be in control of the relationship.”

Santana bursts out laughing. “I sure as hell–” Quinn shoots her a glare, and Santana amends her statement. “I sure as heck did not tell you that, Kitty, and if your mom ever told you that she’s in control–” Another glare from Quinn and Santana decides to just drop it. Maybe Quinn’s in control after all.

“Always be in control,” Kitty repeats, almost like a mantra. “That way, I’ll never get hurt.”

“Exactly,” Quinn says, proudly. “It always works.”

“No–” Santana starts, before Quinn kicks her, hard, underneath the table.

–

After dinner, Kitty does the dishes before all three of them settle down for an evening board game. Santana shuffles the deck of train cards and says, “You know what you could say whenever anyone questions your authority as cheer captain? ‘Everyone knows Kitty cat’s gonna finish it.’”

She means it as a joke, but, knowing her girls, she should have realized that Quinn and Kitty would have taken it seriously.

——-

**October.**

Santana comes home one evening to find Kitty in oversized pajamas, curled up on the couch with a pint of ice cream in her hands. She sets her bag down and sits down a few seats away from Kitty, giving her some room just in case. “What happened?” she says, gently.

“Jake,” Kitty says, before bursting into tears. “He broke up with me for her.”

Not following this at all, Santana takes a moment to think through all of the possible girls in Kitty’s class who could’ve been a threat. She wasn’t exactly attached to Kitty’s dating Jake, but he seemed to make her daughter happy so she couldn’t really ask for much more. “Who?”

Kitty’s face crumples as she manages to get the words out. “Marley Hudson.”

——-

**November.**

“I have it all figured out,” Kitty says. “We’re putting on Grease for this year’s musical, and I’m going to audition. I got Jake to help me because I spread a rumor that he had three nipples, and I need you to help me choreograph.”

Santana raises her eyebrows. “Why me? And why do you need Jake to help?”

“Mama,” Kitty says, slowly, like she doesn’t understand why Santana’s being so dense. “Because Jake’s going to realize he’s supposed to be with me. And because I know you’re good at dancing, and you’ll be able to put something together for us.”

This doesn’t really sound like the best idea, but for some reason Santana finds herself saying yes.

Jake comes over to rehearse that weekend, and Quinn whispers to Santana, “See? He’s perfectly polite and respectful. If Kitty can get him back–”

“Sweetie, she doesn’t need a man to be happy,” Santana responds quietly, yet sternly.

“Well, obviously,” Quinn says, rolling her eyes. “But she likes him, and if they like each other after all, what’s to stop them from going out? Nothing.”

“Okay,” Santana says, shrugging. “As long she doesn’t get hurt again.”

“Besides,” Quinn says, wrapping her arms around Santana’s waist. “If she steals him from Finn and Rachel’s kid, it’ll be kind of like payback for when we were in high school.” And though Santana wants to think that she’s totally moved on, she knows that isn’t true. So she goes downstairs and helps Kitty practice her audition routine with Jake, encouraging her to back it up a little more just for good measure.

——-

**November, a week later.**

“I got Patty Simcox,” Kitty wails, her face buried in Quinn’s lap. The three of them are in her room, surrounded by diving, cheerleading, and gymnastics trophies and pictures of Kitty and her mothers in Europe on vacation. “I don’t even know who Patty Simcox is!”

Quinn strokes Kitty’s hair while Santana tries to calm her down by rubbing small circles on her daughter’s back. “I’m pretty sure she’s that loser girl that tries to get with Danny Zuko,” Santana says helpfully.

Kitty only cries harder at that.

–

Later that night, Santana rolls onto her side and looks at Quinn. “Do you think Kitty’s maybe a little too focused on getting Jake back?”

Quinn closes her book and looks back at Santana. “Why would you say that?” she asks, almost defensively, which makes Santana think she knows, deep down, that they’ve accidentally led their daughter astray.

“I don’t know, the fact that Kitty’s been slipping in her schoolwork because she’s too busy chasing after Jake Puckerman?”

Quinn sighs, then sets her jaw stubbornly. “Maybe.”

——-

**November, two weeks in.**

“Girl, we gotta talk,” Mercedes says once Santana picks up the phone.

Santana sighs. “What’s going on?”

“That daughter of yours signed Jake up for an appointment with a plastic surgeon so he could take care of his third nipple.” Mercedes sounds pissed, but Santana can tell that she’s trying not to laugh at the same time.

“And what am I supposed to do about that?” Santana asks, not even bothering to hide the amusement in her voice.

“Come on, Santana. You have to get Kitty under control. Jake’s happy with Marley, and Kitty’s just gotta accept that.”

Santana knows that Mercedes is right. She also knows that she and Quinn had agreed, a week ago, to start encouraging Kitty to drop her pursuit of Jake Puckerman and focus on more worthwhile things. So she decides to investigate further.

–

Santana finds Quinn and Kitty at the mall, arm in arm, even though she and Quinn had agreed to cut Kitty’s allowance until she picked her grades back up again.

“But I’m not spending my allowance!” Kitty says later at home, and Santana’s actually surprised she isn’t stamping her foot on the ground.

“Damn straight you’re not, you’re spending your mother’s money,” Santana retorts, ignoring Quinn’s gasp of surprise at her swearing in front of their daughter.

“It’s not the same thing, technically,” Quinn says.

“And you,” Santana says, practically throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. “You’re totally enabling her.”

“Enabling her to what?” Quinn asks, an offended look on her face.

“Enabling me to what?” Kitty chimes in.

“Just – don’t you think things were better before Jake Puckerman entered the picture?” Santana asks, putting her hand on her hip and looking evenly at both of them.

There’s silence for a little while before Kitty finally speaks up. “It just sucks sometimes, mama, okay? And if I pretend everything’s fine, sometimes it feels like everything is. And if sometimes I make boring ass Marley cry, why do you care? It means I’m not crying for once, and I’m your daughter. I’m the one you should be caring about. You’re the one who told me to be in control, that way I wouldn’t get hurt. Well, I tried, and I got hurt, and I don’t know what to do.”

Santana and Quinn exchange a look. “I know, okay?” Santana says. “It sucks. It sucks a lot. But signing Jake up for a nipplectomy isn’t going to make it better.”

Quinn startles somewhat. “Kitty? Did you do that?”

“Yeah, so what?” Kitty says, looking controlling her face into that same stubborn look Santana knows all too well.

Quinn is silent for a moment; Santana actually can’t read the expression on her face. Then she bursts into laughter, managing to say, “That’s pretty good.”

Kitty looks at Santana, cautiously, clearly asking for forgiveness. “I guess it’s pretty creative,” Santana says grudgingly.

Kitty nods her head slightly, accepting this, and smiles a little. “It did make it a little better, mama.”

Santana bites her lip. “Okay. Fine. One nipplectomy prank is fine. But no more. Stick to your reduced allowance and don’t spend our money on stuff you don’t need. Get your grades back up. Understood?”

“Yes, mama.” Kitty smile extends a bit more. “Understood.”

And if the next week Santana comes home to Kitty trying on some new jeans that are obviously out of her allowance’s budget but there’s a new graded essay on the kitchen table, marked as an A, Santana looks the other way.


End file.
